ley peligrosa
by whalter
Summary: en un mundo donde ahora los entrenadores son considerados mayores por parte de la ley. cierto azabache se mete en un problemas nivel mujeres del cual ni arceus sabe si sale ¿virgen? de el.
1. Chapter 1

**Ley peligrosa.**

 **Prologo.**

Nos encontramos en la cede mundial del mundo pokemon, en donde se estaba discutiendo sobre una nueva ley para los entrenadores la cual le daría un giro de 360 grados a todo el mundo en especial a cierto azabache.

-okey todos estamos de acuerdo, con esto-pregunto el señor goodshow a todos los representantes de región.

Se podían escuchar murmullos en todo el auditorio. Mientras el goodshow esperaba respuestas de parte de todos

-aceptamos la ley número 17696969-menciono ahora la representante de kalos.

-creo que suena justa kanto y jotho aceptan-dijo ahora el campeón de de ambas regiones.

-no lo sé suena un poco loco, pero bueno hoen acepta también –dijo ahora un amante de piedras de cabello plateado

Mientras ellos aceptaban cierta rubia a dar su respuesta, ya que ella sabía que si esa ley se aprobaba tendría una enorme oportunidad con el y con una sonrisa bien boa dice.

-todas las personas de sino aceptamos con mucho gusto- dijo ella sin perder su sonrisa.

Solo faltaba una persona ya muy mayor pero poco importaba en realidad.

-bueno yo digo que n…-no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por una chica de piel morena.

-como la nueva campeona de unova aceptamos-dijo ella con estrellas en los ojos –por cierto por que no está aquí el nuevo campeón de kalos-pregunto intrigada.

-lo siento pequeña pero el dimito del título ya que el aspira a la maestría no a ser un simple campeón-decía mientras, recordaba a cierto chico apuesto según ella.

-oh que mal –dijo ella un poco decepcionada

-bueno es un anime, la nueva ley ya está aprobada… dentro de una semana saldrá a la luz –dijo ahora el más viejo- pueden irse.

Una semana después.

Podemos ver a una peli miel leyendo un periódico cuando de pronto lee un artículo que la ase chillar de emoción.

-¡si… esto la cambia todo!-chillaba ella de la emoción-mama me voy a kanto a buscar a mi esposo-le grito de felicidad a su madre para luego ir al aeropuertos lo más rápido posible.

Torre maestra.

-esto… esto… es ¡increíble!-dijo una chica rubia en patines-abuelo voy a salir a buscar al nuevo heredero de la mega evolución-chillo ella feliz.

-okey hija… espera ¡¿qué?!- grito esto último él aciano.

Torre prisma.

-si hermano podemos ir a kanto. si-dijo ahora una niña 10 anos a su hermano.

-si ¿porque no? los gimnasios estarán cerrados por medio año por remodelaciones… vamos –

-!si!-grito ella-solo espérame amado mío esta nueva ley nos permite estar juntos al fin-susurro ella ahora muy feliz.

Pueblo hojas gemelas sino

-recuerda hija él es muy denso así que tienes que ser muy lanzada con-le decía una señora de cabello azul a su querida hija.

-si mama-dijo una chica parecida a la señora pero mucho más joven.

-y recuerda que debes compartirlo con tu madre-volvio a hablar otra vez la señora.

-si mam… ¡mama!-grito ella a su progenitora.

Y eso y más pasaba en las diferentes regiones, muchas chicas con una sola meta conquistar al azabache de pueblo paleta. Pero mientras tanto en pueblo paleta.

-se aprueba la ley 17696969. La cual dicta que los entrenadores mayores de 10 años que hayan echo por lómenos un viaje ya sea a los 10 o antes mediante un grupo de personas, serán reconocidos como mayores de 18 años y tendrán el derecho de conducir, votar y casarse más todo el peso de la ley… wtf quien aprobó esto –decía un joven de 14 años de edad leyendo un periódico. Pero de pronto siente un escalofrió por toda la espalda-mi sentido arácnido se ha activado y me dice que huya a las montañas y me que hay para siempre.

Antes que nuestro héroe pudiera hacer algo el timbre sono.

Ding dong

Fin del prologo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Ding dong

-quien podrá ser- se preguntaba él.

Ding dong

-será mejor que abra- levantándose de su silla

-no lo hagas es una trampa- decía una pequeña voz chillona.

-eh quien me está hablando-se preguntaba nuestro despistado favorito.

-estoy aquí-hablaba otra vez la vocecita.

Y así nuestro héroe comenzó a buscar por toda la habitación a la pequeña voz que le estaba hablando directamente a él.

-en tu hombro derecho idiota-ahora le gritaba con una voz molesta una extraña criaturita.

-¿mew?-preguntaba nuestro héroe al ver su hombro.

-no idiota soy una proyección de tu imaginación –decía la pequeña criatura a nuestro héroe condenado-soy algo así como tu sentido común.

-sentido ¿común? ¿Qué es eso? Y ¿con que se come?-preguntaba nuestro idiota número 1.

-no idiota el sentido común no se come… mira te lo explico, sentido común son los conocimientos y las creencias, consideradas como prudentes, lógicos o válidos. Se trata de la capacidad natural de juzgar los acontecimientos y eventos de forma razonable-trato de explicar la criaturita.

-eh ósea… no eres un mew cierto-decía el sin entender y con una pokebola en mano.

-ahh. Mira idiota te lo pondré fácil el sentido común ósea yo te dirá lo que está bien o es muy peligroso para ti, capiche- decía la criaturita ya fastidiada por el entrenador.

-okey eso… creo que lo entendí –decía el un poco asustado por el pequeño amiguito en su hombro- entonces todavía te puedo llamar mew y podría explicarme porque no debería abrir esa puerta.

-mira te lo pondré fácil si abres esa puerta el primer paso a un desdichado destino para ti comenzara a buscarte – le explicaba mew la situación.

-¿y qué tiene de malo eso mew? Siempre me pasan cosas estrañas-le preguntaba confundido.

-que no te das cuenta que si todo eso comienza tu destino estará sellado –gritaba ella- date cuenta que ahora con esa nueva ley, si abres esa puertas y se cumple la primera parte de tu nuevo posible destino eso te llevara hacia tu condena y esto será lo que te ocurrirá, no podrás salir de viajes y no podrás tener batallas pokemon por un largo tiempo idiota.

Cabe destacar que después de escuchar esa declaración de la extraña criatura nuestro héroe se aterraba al imaginarse el no poder tener batallas pokemon a menudo y en vez de eso recorrer todos los días con una carriola de bebe

-no no no no… no quiero abandonar mi camino como entrenador aun me faltan 5 ligas por vengar mis derrotas pasadas y es más dicen por ahí que hay una nueva región por explorar -gritaba el histéricamente.

-pues entonces toma todas tus cosas, pokemones, cambia tu nombre y hazte cirugía cosmética y sal de aquí, en vez de abrir la puerta de tu condena –de decía la mew a ash el cual solo asentía.

-si mew eso hare- decía el para tratar de salir corriendo.

Pero lamentablemente fue interrumpido antes de poder continuar con su plan de huida.

-ashtom ketchum porque no has abierto la puerta aun maleducado –gritaba una delia un poco molesta.

Le reclamaba ella mientras caminaba hacia la puesta para abrirla.

-mama nooo-gritaba el para en cámara lenta ir a detener a su madre.

-hola quien es-preguntaba dulcemente delia al sujeto del otro lado.

-oh hola delia soy yo Samuel- decía alegre el profesor.

Como si de un cd rayado se tratase ash se para de inmediato de su cámara lenta y comienza a ver a mew.

-que no que abrir la puerta significaba mi perdición-le reclamaba a mew.

-oh ash esto es solo el comienzo de muchos acontecimientos que te ocurrían pronto, ya se ha desatado el primer acontecimiento el regalo de arceus, la paga del héroe… adiós y suerte-decía la criaturita para comenzar a desaparecer

-oye a dónde vas… no me dejes… ¿qué es eso de la paga del héroe? -hacía preguntas nuestro héroe mientras veía desaparecer a la criaturita.

Con ok y delia

-bueno delia como te decía venia para acá para desbloquear la cuenta de ahorro de ash, ya que legalmente es un adulto- le decía ok a delia.

-estas seguro Samuel, usted cree que mi hijo esté listo para esa responsabilidad – preguntaba un poco preocupada.

-definitivamente delia, ash deja de hablar solo y ven para acá muchacho, tengo que hablar contigo-decía ok mientras llamaba a nuestro héroe.

-eh… si ya voy ok-decía nuestro paranoico favorito para ir hablar con un hombre que podría ser o no su ´´papa´´ o no-que pasa profesor.

-muchacho mira ahora gracias a esta nueva ley legalmente eres mayor de edad y tienes derecho a tu cuenta de entrenador y lárgate de tu casa, digo independizarte de tu madre-decía esto último muy nervioso.

-¿cuenta de entrenado?-preguntaba confundido.

-si mira tú pokedex y busca en opciones función bancaria –le explicaba ok al chico condimento.

-a ver… aquí esta y dice que tengo-de pronto pierdes las fuerza y cae de pompas al suelo.

-hijo que pasa- decía ella preocupada.

-mama que significan todos estos números -decía nuestro héroe mientras le enseñaba la pantalla de su pokedex a su madre.

-hijo… eres millonario ¿qué digo? multimillonario-decía su madre para luego ver a su amigo Samuel el cual solo asentí can la cabeza.

-multimillonario-decía él un poco sorprendido, pero luego regreso al mundo real a la nota a que su madre y ok lo estaban sacándolo de su casa por ambos brazos- eh pero que hacen.

-lo siento hijo pero ya tienes edad y dinero parar vivir solo… así que buena suerte y hazte de una novia para darme muchos nietos si-le decía ella mientras lo sacaba de su casa.

-tiene razón muchacho sal al mundo y descubre las aventuras de la hombría –le decía ok mientras inflaba el pecho.

-esperen no quiero quedarme… mama no me botes de la casa te lo suplico – gritaba y suplicaba él.

-lo siento hijo pero ya eres legalmente mayor y tienes mucho dinero así que, largo de mi casa y no vuelvas hasta que me hayas traído un nieto –decía/gritaba ella mientras con la ayuda de Samuel lanzaron a nuestro héroe como un saco de papa a las frías calles de kanto.

-mama déjame entrar por favor-gritaba el mientras golpeaba la puerta de su ex casa.

-ya vete muchacho y cómprate una casa antes que anochezca-le gritaba ok desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya nadie me quiere- se decía el desanimado –bueno no me queda de otra a buscar casa nueva.

Y así nuestro héroe se va alejando de su ex casa en búsqueda de un nuevo hogar para él y su pokemons.

-esperen un momento y pikachu- se preguntaba el extrañado.

En el Laboratorio del profesor ok.

-chicos estén listos porque se aproxima una guerra y esa guerra se llaman pokemones femeninos, si no nos unimos pereceremos. Así que quien está conmigo- decía pikachu a un grupo de pokemones macho.

Después de decir esas palabras se podían escuchar muchos gritos de diversos pokemones apoyando a nuestra rata favorita.

-juntos hasta la victoria-gritaba el otra vez sus camaradas.

-juntos hasta la victoria- ahora gritaban todos.

Fin del cap.


	3. Chapter 3

El rework de ash.

Podemos ver a nuestro héroe paseándose por la ciudad verde muy pensativo sobre su situación actual.

-muy bien, ¿Qué hare ahora?- se decía a si mismo nuestro amado y odiado héroe –mama me saco de casa a las frías calles de kanto y no tengo ningún familiar con quien pasar la noche… mmh… ya se iré al centro pokemon por una habitación, por esta noche y mañana iré a buscar un apartamento, una casa o choza en donde vivir, si eso hare- se decía a si mismo muy determinado.

Así nuestro héroe comienza a correr como alma que se lo lleva el diablo/giratina hacia el centro pokemon más cercano, pero fue detenido por una voz extraña.

-¡jovencito no le gustaría participar en el concurso de la ruleta premiada, en la que todos siempre ganan, excepto los perdedores!- gritaba un hombre de traje blanco con una campana en su mano derecha.

-uuuh… no lose, creo que n.-pero no llego a concretar la frase, ya que una nueva voz lo interrumpe.

-jijijji… hazlo, no tienes nada que perder, tal vez gane un cupón de todo lo que puedas comer en un restaurante, jijijiji- la voz le hablaba a ash con cierta malicia en su tono –y no te preocupes en contestar estoy en tu cabeza.

Nuestro héroe al escuchar esas últimas palabras, comenzó a pensar que era mew dando algún consejo.

-okey señor permítame- decía con cierta emoción nuestro jodido azabache.

-muy bien joven a darle- gritaba el hombre mientras comenzaba a tocar su campana.

Así ash agarro la manija de la ruleta y con todas sus fuerzas la empujo hacia abajo para que comenzara a dar vueltas para luego debelar si gano o perdió.

-por favor para en el cupón de todo lo que puedas comer – cruzando los dedos y cerrando sus ojos, rezaba por ganar tan dichoso cupón.

Tin tin tin

-joven usted ha ganado… espere deme un segundo- decía el hombre para comenzar a buscar un megáfono entre sus cosas para luego decir -¡ha ganado un cambio de imagen total!

-ehh… espera ¿Qué? –preguntaba el al hombre mayor.

-¡que ha ganado un cambio de imagen total!- seguía gritando por su megáfono -¡salgan chicas!

Después de gritar comenzó a sonar la canción Barbie a fashion fairytale - Get your sparkle on, para después salir un equipo de 2 chicas y un hombre de dudosa sexualidad, que salen de un arbusto y comienza a checar a nuestro héroe favorito.

-hiuuuu… pero que es eso, ropa de tercer que no te han enseñado sobre estilo y calidad – le decía una chica rubia.

-oye esta ropa me la hiso mi mama con mucho cariño- respondía nuestro héroe a la rubia.

-no solo su ropa mira su cabello, acaso un spinarak vive ahí luego se murió y tolaflame hizo su nido ahí – ahora dijo una chica de pelo negro.

-Oye, ¿qué tiene de malo mi corte de pelo?- se trataba de defender el morocho – mi mama siempre me dice que me queda genial.

-chicas, chicas, calma no tenemos tiempo, aquí tenemos un problema nivel omega, así que prepárense que este será el caso más grave con el que hayamos trabajo –decía un ¿hombre? De pelo largo castaño –prepárate jovencito que hoy conocerás el glamour de nuestro trabajo.

-este… yo mejor… ¡nooo!- después de decir esta palabras intenta huir del lugar, pero no tuvo éxito alguno–que rayos pasa, por que no avanzo.

-ven les dije que era buena idea traer la correa para furfrou - dijo la rubia a sus compañeros.

-si tenías razón Cloe, tráelo por favor – le pedía la peli negra a su amiga rubia.

-Con mucho gusto Carmen- le respondía a la recién nombrada a su amiga.

-no te preocupes- le dijo el ¿hombre? A ash mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba por los hombros y le susurraba en su oído – te vas a divertir mucho.

Cabe destacar que nuestro héroe se sentía acosado por las miradas que le daban estas tres personas, en especial la del hombre de dudosa sexualidad (posiblemente primo/hermano de clemon) y solo quería salir corriendo de ahí.

-nooo... Por favor déjenme ir- suplicaba el azabache, recibió un ¡no! Colectivo por parte de sus captores –ya me llevo la chingada.

· Spa 5 estrellas

-¡okey chico prepárate para un baño de belleza y espoliación en lodo hirviente! –gritaba la rubia con gran emoción.

-¿lodo hirviente?- preguntaba confuso para luego ver a lo que se refería la chica –o no, no, no no me lanzare ahí, eso es una locura.

-una locura, una locura, locura… ¡no esto es belleza! - dijo el ¿hombre? Para luego lanzar a ash de una patada al pecho a lo muy Esparta.

-aaaah-gritaba nuestro azabache antes de caer en el lodo-¡esto está demasiado caliente!- volvió a gritar mientras salía como una langosta del lodo.

-vuelve al lodo-dijo Carmen para luego pegarle a ash con un florero.

-ouch… eso dolió morocha –se quejaba el azabache.

-cómo es que no has caído- se cuestionaba Carmen –te di en la cabeza con un florero de plata.

-toma intenta con esto querida- le entregaba el castaño un tipo de arma a la morocha.

-gracias josh, - agradecida por el gesto amable del ¿hombre? – ¡Toma estos, 600 voltios! –gritaba ella para después dispararle a nuestro azabache

-jajajaja… eso hace cosquillas – comenzaba a reír ash por tal acción electrizante de parte de la chica.

-¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a este sujeto, porque no cae?- cuestionaba la morocha al ver que en vez de desmayarse el azabache, solo se reía.

-déjame intentarlo a mi Carmen – decía Cloe mientras venia cargando una palanca gigante de acero reforzado –hya…head…hugs –era todo lo que decía mientras golpeaba al chico una y otra vez con su arma-¿por qué diablos no caes?

-¡chías deténganse! Y déjenme esto a mí- grito josh para luego acercase al a azabache con un… ¿bolso rosa?

-eh… ¿qué harás con eso?- le cuestionaba ash.

-oh… nada más que ¡esto!- grito josh, para solo darle un bolsazo en toda la cara a nuestro querido héroe, para luego caer rendido al lodo hirviente –bolso rosa… nunca me fallas.

Las chicas solo aplaudían y veneraban al rarito por lograr derivar al feo ogro ashrek.

-glup, glup, glup- era lo único que se escuchaba después de que josh lo golpeara con un bolso rosa, el arma del mañana.

· Vestuario, maniquiur y peluquería

-muy chicas es hora de un cambio de vestuario – dijo el ¿hombre? Llamado josh – aprovechemos que sigue inconsciente y destruyamos estas ropas y busquemos unas nuevas para el.

-muy bien josh, Carmen busca una un vestuario adecuado para el- Cloe le respondía a su amigo y mandaba a Carmen a buscar algo para vestir a nuestro héroe.

-okey Cloe, josh busca las tijeras y haz algo mágico con ese nido de spìnarak y Cloe busca la máquina de lijar y el corta uñas industrial para sus uñas… o cierto también la cera caliente para afeitar eso pelos no deseados, lo haremos desde sus pestañas hasta sus bolas - ahora era Carmen quien mandaba.

-¡esto se va a descontrolar!- gritaba josh para ir a buscar sus famosas tijeras y comenzar con la operación capilar.

-jun… donde estoy- se preguntaba el azabache mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

-¡técnica del bolso golpea cabeza! – volvió a gritar josh el asesino del bolso para volver a dejar inconsciente a nuestro héroe x_x.

· 5 horas después

Podemos ver a ash recostado en una banca inconsciente, el cual poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia.

-eh, ¿dónde estoy? –decía el mientras se levantaba poco a poco –aaaarg… ¿porque me duele la cabeza, cara, piernas y mis bolas?-gritaba el para comenzar a sobarse por todas partes.

Luego de estar sobándose las heridas por unos 15 minutos nuestro azabache divisa una fuente y decide ir a ella para lavarse la cara,

-¿pero qué rayos?- gritaba ash al notar su reciente cambio.

Su peinado había cambiado a un más corto con un fleco sobresaliente, sus viejas ropas ya no estaban en cambio fueron remplazada por una chaqueta gris-oscura con detalles blanco que permitía ver en parte de su bien formado pecho y un pantalón negro-verdoso bien ajustados, junto a un par de zapatos elegante.

-que le diré a mi mama ahora- mientras miraba mejor su cambio de look –no sé pero por alguna razón me siento como un… Un genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo… wow de donde salió eso.

En la mente de ash.

-jejeje, pronto veras la gloria niño- decía con cierta malicia un tipo de tocino con forma de ´´y´´

-no te saldrás con la tuya-gritaba una pequeña criatura rosa.

Fin del cap.

advertencia: este harem no sera tan extenso, ya que no quiero cometer los mismos errores de otros autores, que después de meter tantas chicas se les acaban las ideas de como llevar las tramas con ellas y deciden meter entonces mas y mas para tapar ese hueco con locuras y violaciones cosa que quiero evitar (si habrá menciones eh intentos pero serán pocos) quiero de tratar de llevar una trama y razones del por que enamorarse del azabache de tal manera que se atreverían a luchar por el (no el simple echo de te gane ahora estas enamorada de mi y quieres un montón de hijos con migo, pues nop, aquí le buscare algún sentido a las chicas) aceptare sugerencia siempre y cuando no sean ni misty, macey, la enfermera joy, la oficial jenny o jessie (tengo mis razones) y si le hare bulling a tabla de planchar (se aceptan lolis) bueno me despido soy dreicko2810(whalter en ff) y les digo (i love pizza) pokemon es amor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chismes casi verdadero.

Luego de que nuestro héroe que estaba más confundido que un psyduck por su nuevo ´´rediseño de imagen´´

-Okey eso fue nuevo, pero creo que tenía algo que hacer…-se decía a sí mismo- oh cierto tenía que buscar un centro pokemon para pasar la noche.

Pero antes de que nuestro azabache pudiera dar un simple paso, una extraña limosina negra se detienen a 2 metros de él, para luego un grupo de soldados negros y bronceados súper musculosos comenzaran a desmontarse de ella y fueran directamente corriendo hacia a él.

-eh…-fue lo único que llego a atinar nuestro joven héroe antes de que los soldados le saltaran encima, la amararan y lo subieran a la limosina.

-chico-dijo uno del soldado mientras comenzaba a acariciar la cara de nuestro héroe.

Cabe destacar que nuestro héroe estaba más que asustado ya que iba a arceus sabe dónde con un montón de hombres bien musculosos que durante todo el trayecto iban haciendo poses mientras la canción My Nigga.

-¡yo que hice para merecer esto!- grito nuestro azabache.

Dentro de una azotea de cristal se podía ver a un ¿hombre? Con bolso rosa en su mano izquierda mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-muy bien julia ya te envié el paquete y déjame decirte que no fue fácil pero lo logramos-le decía por teléfono el ¿hombre? a una persona misteriosa.

-bien hecho josh, sabía que tú y tus amigas serian capases de hacer ese milagro – lo felicitaba a su amigo.

-no te preocupes julia, aunque nunca pensé que el campeón de kalos y alola ganaría ese concurso, eso fue un poco extraño no crees- se cuestiona el castaño.

-si lo es… pero hay que verlo por el lado positivo, si no lo hubiera ganado no habrías tenido la oportunidad de hacerle un cambio de imagen al campeón con menos sentido de la moda después de lance, mira que usar capa es una ridiculez quien se cree zubatman – se burlaba ella de cierto pelirrojo.

Región johto ciudad endrino.

-achu…creo que alguien está hablando bien de mí y de mi súper guay mi capa, jejejeje-se decía a si mismo luego de haber estornudado –muy bien súper lance a ¡volar!- eso fue lo dijo en su vida antes de lanzarse por un precipicio.

Devuelta con josh y su conversación.

-cierto pero tú no te hagas la inocente, que después que te di el chisme me pediste que te lo enviara con tus mejores hombres a tu show –decía con cierta malicia josh.

-me declaro culpable, tener a un campeón en el show me dará más rating y mejor aún si fue modificado por ti – felicitaba a su amigo de dudosa sexualidad –bueno voy a colgar debo de preparar un ¡show de estrellas!

-okey cuídate amiga- se despedía el de dudosa sexualidad –oh por cierto ten cuidado el chico es más fuerte de lo que parece tuve que golpearlo con mis técnica del bolso rosa para noquearlo.

-ya veo… lo tendré en cuenta, bye bye –para despedirse definitivamente y colgar.

-muy bien el plan va en marcha- decía el castaño para luego sacar una foto de la liga kalos en donde salía el azabache siendo abrazado por dos chicas una peli-miel de ojos azules y una rubia de ojos verdes y al lado de ellos estaban los hermanos rubios, la pequeña con los cachetes inflados y un rubio con anteojos rojo pero de celos, para luego relamerse los labios- pronto te conoceré ru-bi-ci-ta, pronto-mientras acariciaba la cabeza de clemon en la foto.

En un estudio de ciudad verde podemos ver a un gran público preparándose y organizándose para el comienzo de uno de sus show favorito de mujeres.

-muy bien señoras están listas para su media hora de entretenimiento, llenas de risa, llantos y mucho fanservice- se podía escuchar muchos aplausos después que el narrador dijera esas palabras- pues estén lista para el show de…

-¡julia!- gritaba una mujer de cabello negro y dorado que iba entrando-como esta mi querido público.

Una gran multitud comenzaba a vitoria aplaudir y demás ante las palabras de su presentadora, lo más curioso es que las ex compañeras y a ´´amigas ´´ del azabache estaban viendo el episodio en diferentes lugares, la mayoría en la sala de espera de sus respetivos aeropuertos.

-muy bien señoritas hoy tendremos un montón de cosas por hacer y además tendremos a un invitado especial para el día de hoy – julia comenzaba a victoria por los aires por que hoy tendrían mucho por hacer.

Pero tras bastidores todo era muy diferente ya que unos soldados traían consigo a un chico azabache consigo.

-muy bien chico escucha, cuando esa mujer diga tu nombre saldrás al escenario sonriendo mientras haces el signo de paz al público – le advertía un hombre bien bronceado de pelo rubio-¡entendido!

-¿y si me niego?- desafiantemente el azabache le respondía al rubio.

-o si no esto-dijo el rubio para luego señalar a sus compañeros armados con revolver, ametralladoras, francotiradores y una bazuca.

-que eso es todo, puff, en kalos me amenazaron con mejores armas- se burlaba el azabache al ver el simple armamento frete a el –puedo sobrevivir a eso.

-¿enserio? Bueno entonces no nos queda de otra… ¡muchachos! – grito el rubio para que todos los demás bajaran sus armas y comenzara a sacar una caja llena de cadenas y sellos místicos -arceus nos ampares- dijo el para acercarse a la caja y abrirla con una llave.

Una vez que la caja fuera abierta una luz comenzó a apoderarse del lugar para luego dar a observar una figura borrosa, el soldado con mucho valor se acercó y lo tomo entre sus manos para luego Mostar.

-¡Un… bol… bolso…. Un bolso rosa!- grito con miedo por sus previa experiencia con josh y sus técnicas especiales con dicha arma.

-si un bolso rosa y no cualquier bolso rosa, este bolso le perteneció a la mujer más sádica y peligrosa que el mundo pudo haber conocido, junto a su sylveon fue capaz de acabar con ejércitos completos – a que no adivinan a quien estoy haciendo mención ahora.

-oh mierda- vuelva a responder con miedo ya que dicho bolso salía una extraña y amenazadora aura.

-ahora dime ¿qué harás chico?- le decía el rubio, mientras comenzaba a mover el bolso en círculos.

Devuelta con julia.

-bueno señoras prepárense para nuestro invitado sorpresa, pipeado y campeón de 2 ligas… – julia decía para hacer una pausa dramática de 3 minutos – ¡ash ketchum!, ven para acá.

Luego de estas palabras podemos ver como las luces se enfocan en una esquina del auditorio, para dar a revelar a nuestro héroe cual comenzaba a corres hacia el centro del auditorio mientras hacia el símbolo de paz con ambas manos, como todo un loco de remate.

-julia gracias por invitarme a tu show- saluda nuestro azabache para luego sentarse al lado de la protagonista del show-pero dime era necesario traerme a la fuerza.

-oh chico nunca has oído mi eslogan… ¡díganselo mi querido publico!- gritaba de felicidad a su audiencia.

-¡traemos estrellas ya sea a las buenas o las malas, siempre acompañada con un servicio de hombres musculosos!-la audiencia vitoreaba.

-okey ash, ¿podrías hablarnos un poco de ti? – le preguntaba a nuestro héroe.

-bueno… soy de pueblo paleta y mi sueño es ser un maestro poke…-pero no pudo terminar.

-no, no, ¡no! Chico quiero chismes de tu vida- reclamaba por respuestas julia- novias, dinero, problemas con la ley, cuenta, cuenta.

-eh… bueno no, no tengo novia y actualmente mi mama me saco de casa y no sé qué hacer, eh estado pensando en comprar una casa o algo en donde vivir- respondía un poco nervioso.

-oh escucharon chicas y dime ash tienes dinero para poder comprar una casa-le volvía a preguntar julia a nuestro héroe.

-bueno… si, según mi pokedex eh ahorrado mucho dinero- decía el para sacar su pokedex la cual es arrebatada por la protagonista del show-oye eso es mio.

-¡oh vaya chico, según tu pokedex eres multimillonario felicidades!- felizmente decía para luego devolver su pokedex.

-buen también…- pero fue interrumpido denuevo.

-¡bueno chicas lo vieron primero aquí, ash ketchum campeón, guapo y millonario en búsqueda del amor para crear su nuevo nidito de amor! – volvía a gritar a una cámara julia.

-¿espera que? – El azabache iba a intentar areglar las palabras dichas por julia –eso n.-

-bueno adiós ash- dijo ella para presionar un botón y nuestro héroe fuera catapultado fuera del estudio –muy bien mujeres en nuestro siguiente segmento, veremos cómo convertir tu bolso en un arma mortal.

Avión privado.

-¿así que nidito de amor?- decía una chica de despampanante figura-prepárate amor mío que pronto estaré ahí y podremos terminar lo dejamos pendiente en alola.

Kalos aeropuerto privado.

-¡nidito de amor ósea que solo seremos ash y yo que emoción!-saltaba de felicidad la actual reina de kalos mientras esperaba el permiso de vuelo hacia kanto.

Aeropuerto de kanto

-bueno ash ya llegue y ya estoy dispuesta para crear nuestro nidito de amor- decía una recién llegada.

Lo único malo de esto es que no solo echas habían visto ese programa sino un montón de mujeres y adolecente que quedaron encantadas por las palabras, nidito de amor y sin suegra que moleste, sí que se va a armar en grande el problemas.

Mientras tanto en un callejón desolado podemos ver a nuestro héroe llorar cómicamente.

-mew… no se suponía que me darías consejos para que cosas como esta no me sucedieran – preguntaba a su conciencia.

-lo siento pero mew esta indispuesto, así que arréglate como puedas –decía una voz maliciosa en su cabeza.

-ya valí mankey -

Fin del cap.


	5. Chapter 5

El hotel

Luego de que nuestro héroe fuera lanzado fuer del show de julia como si de un proyectil humano se tratase, podemos verlo caminar por las calles hacia a un centro pokemon.

-¿qué es lo que están mirando tanto estas chicas?- se preguntaba a sí mismo el azabache, luego de notar que todas las chicas de la ciudad se quedaban viendo con los ojos de un liepard.

Cabe destacar que después de su extraña entrevista , en la cual fue catalogado como multimillonario, soltero en busca de pareja para crear un nido de amor, un montón de chicas comenzaron a interesarse por él y su cambio de imagen no lo ayuda para nada con el tema.

-oh ahí está el centro pokemon- dijo el para luego acercarse a él y entrar.

-bienvenido al centro pokemon de ciudad verde… hay papacito- saluda la enfermera para luego ver al disque play boy entrar a su local –que se le ofrece, ¡roar!-le rugía sensualmente.

-eh… hola enfermera joy- la saludaba con cordialidad, mientras le salía una gota en la cabeza por la repentina actitud de ella – ¿de casualidad no tendrán habitaciones disponibles?

-déjame que revise- le respondía ella para entrar a su computadora y revisar –lo siento guapo pero todas están ocupadas… pero podrías dormir en mi habitación conmigo, podemos, hablar conocernos, contar historias, luego hacer cositas nada santas, tomarnos unas fotos muy sugestivas o hacer planes a futuro para casarnos… eh estado muy sola últimamente y ya todas mis amigas se han casado, claro está si tú lo deseas.

-gracias enfermera, pero no me gusta incomodar a la gente… así que ¡adiós!- dijo totalmente nervioso por el ofrecimiento ´´inocente´´ de la enfermera, para luego echarse a correr lo más rápido que pudo, ose mach 5 para luego terminar en una esquina oscura.

-pero qué diablos le pasaba a esa enfermera… bueno como decía mi mama ´´hijo cuando una chica de cabello rosa te haga una proposición extrañas corre´´- recordaba el consejo de su madre nuestro querido azabache, aunque no supiera que significaba, pero fue interrumpido por una voz

-oye chico- llamaba una oficial Jenny desde su patrulla.

-uhn… me habla a mi oficial –le preguntaba nuestro azabache favorito.

-sí, dime cuanto cobras por hora –le preguntaba la oficial mientras sacaba dinero de su bolso –y espero que me hagas un descuento o te encerrare por prostitución en vía pública- ahora lo amenazaba con su macana.

-eh… prostitución que es eso y con que se come… sabe que mejor no quiero saber y ¡bye, bye!- le respondía para volver a correr por las calles.

-¡oye vuelve aquí fennekin de quinta, aun no me has complacido!- gritaba la oficial deseosa de acción, para salir en su persecución-llamando a todas las unidades, llamando a todas las unidades- llamaba ella mediante su radio.

-que pasa oficial- respondía uno de sus compañeros.

-estoy en persecución- hablaba con cierta histeria en su voz.

-cuál es el objetivo oficial-preguntaba el compañero por medio de la radio.

-¡una fennekin se negó a hacerme el trabajo manual y un descuento de cortesía! – gritaba como una loca al radio.

-¡¿Qué… se negó a hacerte el trabajo y aun peor no te hiso el descuento?! Es una fennekin muerta – gritaba para luego colgar y llamar a sus amigo -¡atención señores este no es un simulacro, tenemos un código rosa con estrellita, una puta se niega a hacer un descuento a una oficial en turno, repito esto no es un simulacro!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿No es cierto?- era lo que decían algunos oficiales- ¡vamos tras el!- gritaron todas, para salir en la búsqueda de nuestro héroe.

-porque a mí- se decía el, mientras notaba que era perseguido por, por lómenos 10 patrullas, mientras disparaban disparos de advertencia.

Y Por más ilógico que suene, las 10 patrulla policiales no fueron capaces de acercarse ni 10 metros a nuestro héroe ya que parece que fue bendecido por los dioses por semejante velocidad que demostraba en la pista, era más bien como si flash y quicksilver(la versión de x-men apocalipsis no la de los vengadores era de ultron) hubieran hecho un trio con Usain Bolt y tuvieran un bebe y ese fuera ash.

Luego de 2 horas de percusión continua a la cual más de 10 patrullas se unieron en el intento de captura del play boy prostituto, cosa que no lograron. Ash pudo perderlos gracias a que giro por un callejón y metió a un enorme edificio.

-gracias… a… dios creo que los perdí- respiraba agitadamente nuestro azabache mientras se levantaba para ver en qué lugar se encontraba –eh… ¿dónde estoy?

-se encuentra en el hotel richissime extensión kanto, ¿señor?- respondía un señor calvo con un bigote fino –me llamo Jorge, que se le ofrece.

-eh… hola si ¿dijo que esto era un hotel verdad?- le preguntaba al bigote fino.

-si señor-respondía con simpleza Jorge.

-gracias a arceus, quiero una habitación por favor- le pedía con amabilidad.

El hombre de bigote fino lo miraba por un segundo y por su vestimenta imaginaba que era algún tipo de actor que estaba grabando en kanto y corría de sus fans, así que decidió guiarlo al registro –por aquí señor.

-seguro- respondió con felicidad el azabache.

Luego de unos minutos ash queda registrado en la habitación 69 del 6 piso en el área 9, la habitación contaba con un todo full, comida, bebidas, cine privado y diversiones de todo tipo y cuando digo todo tipo, me refiero a todo tipo.

-gracias, señor Jorge – agradecía el azabache para luego pasar su pokedex y pagar por todo, claro está sin saber lo que costaba todo esos lujos.

-de nada señor ketchum, tome el ascensor de la derecha y llegara a su destino- guiaba el hombre de bigote fino a nuestro héroe.

-bien, de nuevo gracias- dijo el para irse a tomar el ascensor.

Y así nuestro héroe toma el ascensor para llegar a su destino sin saber que era observado por una cámara.

Oficina empresarial.

-oh vaya pero si es mi futuro yerno, que hace aquí – decía un hombre mayor de pelo violeta -vaya se ha hecho un cambio de look, eso de seguro le encantara mucho a mi hija, es raro pensé que andaba de viaje como siempre le contaba mi hija, ah bueno hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

-señor que está mirando –pregunta ahora una señora de pelo castaño que entraba a la oficina.

-oh Sofía que bueno que llegas quiero que llames a mi hija y dile que venga a kanto lo más rápido posible que eh encontrado a su príncipe azul y futuro heredero a la familia richissime- ordenaba el hombre a su asistente.

-okey señor, ósea que el famoso ash del cual siempre hablaba su hija ha aparecido- preguntaba Sofía a su jefe.

-oh si y esta vez no desaprovechare esta oportunidad para que se una a mi familia, esta vez no fallaremos- decía con cierta seriedad.

En el ascensor.

-porque siento que cada vez me estoy metiendo en un problema cada vez más grande – se decía a si mismo por lo sucedido el día de hoy – tal vez solo sea mi imaginación… o tal vez no.


End file.
